Raging Revenge
by Comrade'sRoza
Summary: After clearing her name,Rose Hathaway's life couldn't be any e had everything she ever wanted..Dimitri,being Lissa's guardian,her friends and family.But when Dimitri and her t to Russia take a turn for the worse,will they be able to survive?Will everything be as it was before or will it be the end for their true love?
1. Chapter 1

RAGING REVENGE

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the awesomeness belongs to Richelle Mead.*crying face*

Chapter 1

Finally I could leave this hellhole they call a room.

I was stuck here not allowed to leave this room due to what happened on the eventful day at Lissa's coronation.

FLASHBACK

_The coronation ceremony had just finished and we were on our way to the party that Abe had thrown us all to celebrate my survival and Lissa's coronation. I was wearing a beautiful black dress that complemented my skin really well. Dimitri and I had entered the room hand in hand and were talking to Sonya and Mikhail._

"_So how are things going with you two?", I had asked._

"_They couldn't be better", Mikhail said with a smile linking his hand with Sonya's._

"_What about you two?", Sonya asked._

"_Same here", both Dimitri and me said at the same time, grinning widely._

"_We have some good news", Sonya said excitedly._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well I had put in a request for Mikhail to be my guardian and it was accepted", she said smiling brightly._

"_Congratulations, that's really good. I am really happy for the both of you". And I really was. After all they had been through they deserved their happiness._

"_So rose how is the wound?" Sonya inquired._

"_It's healing quite well "I replied._

"_You should let me or Lissa heal it for you", she said._

"_Nah I will be fine in no time. And you and Lissa shouldn't be using spirit so much, especially Lissa. After all I can't absorb darkness from anymore now that the bond is gone", I said wistfully._

_I was scared to death for Lissa. With the bond gone I couldn't get a read on her feelings anymore. But that I could handle. What I couldn't handle was Lissa being affected by spirit's darkness. I had seen what it could to her and experienced it firsthand. With the darkness Lissa was no longer the sweet and caring Lissa we all knew. She would become cold evil and malicious. And with her now being the queen the stress on her would increase tenfold. I really hoped that she would be able to cope with all this._

"_Don't worry so much Roza Lissa will be fine", Dimitri said softly. Like always he could understand what I was thinking without me having to say anything. This was one of the many things I loved about him._

"_I love you, you know that right?"I said_

"_I love you too Roza", Dimitri murmured in my ear_

"_Well we better get going" Mikhail said. And with a goodbye both of them left us to go and talk to the other guests._

"_You want a drink?",I asked Dimitri._

"_Not now "he replied._

"_Okay, you wait here I'll just bring one for myself and then we'll head over to the others."_

"_Fine by me"_

_I gave him a small smile and headed over to the bar to get some drinks. While I was writing for mine, I heard a very familiar voice say"Another shot please"_

_I stiffened. I had wanted to hear that voice for so long but had dreaded hearing it._

_I turned around and saw exactly whom I thought the voice belonged to._

_Adrian._

_The man who loved me with all his heart, the man who had helped me innumerable times, the man whose heart I had broken to a million pieces. The man I had not seen for over a week since our last fight._

"_Adrian" I breathed._

_He froze. I waited for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. When he turned around I gasped. His eyes were completely bloodshot and had bags underneath them. His hair which was stylishly messy was disheveled now. He seemed to have aged years in the last week._

_I had never wanted to break his heart. He was one of my few friends who had supported me no matter what. I loved him but not like I loved Dimitri. I so did not cheat but it couldn't really be helped._

"_Adrian "I said again, my voice a bit stronger this time._

_He flinched and aid after a moment's hesitation, "No, leave me alone. I don't want to see you."His voice cold and distant, unlike the Adrian I know._

"_I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I know that what I did was wrong b-"_

"_Wrong? Yeah you are definitely right about that. "he said his voice getting louder and louder by the minute. You sure were wrong Rose for cheating on me and sleeping with the Russian when we were dating. You lied about it to me. And I guess that I never would have known about it if I didn't see you him kissing you that night. You would have played me along just like you had been doing for such a long time"_

_I did not interrupt him once because I knew what he was saying was true.i had cheated on him and lied to him about it. But that didn't mean that it did not hurt._

"_I am sorry, Adrian"was all I said._

"_A sorry won't make the pain go away Rose. I gave everything I could to you and what did you do? You tore my heart to pieces."he yelled. By now we had the entire room's attention. I could see from the corner of my eye that Dimitri was itching to come and break up the fight but knew better than to interfere._

_I looked at Adrian and could see the various emotions in his ,pain,hurt,grief and the last of all anger. This was not the Adrian I knew. It was the darkness._

"_Adrian you need to calm down. This isn't you. Its the darkness."I said._

"_It isn't the darkness Rose. Everyone may think that you are great and loving and kind but I know for sure that you are none of that. You are nothing short of a cold-hearted bitch who will willingly open up her legs to anyone "And with that he left the room._

_I stood there stunned and aghast. How could he say that? I knew that by cheating on him I had hurt him deep but I never knew that me doing that would completely change his opinion of me._

_Tears filled my eyes and in a moment Dimitri was beside me, running his fingers through my hair."Sshh Roza it will all be fine. You know that he did not mean that. Everything will be okay. "He said trying to calm me._

"_No Dimitri" I said" What he said was true. I am nothing but a cold hearted bitch who ruins everyone's lives"_

"_Rosemarie Hathaway that is the first and last time I am hearing you say that. You are the most loving and wonderful person I know. You saved me. You were able to find Jill so that Lissa could get her place on the council. In no way do you ruin people's you understand me?"_

_I nodded._

"_Thanks that really helped"_

"_Anything for you" he said love and awe filling his eyes._

_I gazed at those deep bottomless brown eyes that I could drown in. Never have I ever felt so much love for any person and I knew that Dimitri and me were meant to be soul mates._

_Our moment was broken when we heard the sound of glass shattering and screams._

_Both of us tensed our stakes in our hands and so did the other guardians. We all looked towards the source of the noise and saw about twenty men enter the room, all dressed in black, with guns and knives in their hands. All of them heading towards the queen of our world and my best friend. Lissa._

_All of rushed towards the men ready to fight them to death to protect Lissa.I was in no condition to fight after getting shot but I was not going to leave Lissa unprotected even when she had a dozen guardians with her._

_I knocked down an assassin who was about to thrust his knife in one of the guardians. By the way they all were fighting I could tell that they were Moroi. But they were not the usual ones. They knew how to fight and defend._

_Another one came at me and I had to admit he was extremely good for a Moroi. We both exchanged a few good blows but one caught me off guard. By now almost all the assassins were down as there were about thirty guardians in the room. He did not miss the chance and kicked me hard exactly where I had been shot, sending me flying towards the wall. My head hit the wall hard and pain spread throughout my skull._

_I could see black spots dancing in front of my vision and saw my attacker advancing towards me. But just before he could reach me he was hit hard on the head by Dimitri. He went out like a light._

_Hardly had he gone down, than was Dimitri near me, urging me to keep my eyes open. But I was unable to comply as the world around me went black._

_I woke up to the fell of strong and warm hands holding mine. Looking up I saw that it was Dimitri. As soon as he saw that I was awake he started firing questions at me."Rose, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere? Should I get Lissa?"He said it all in one breath._

_I sat up, feeling perfectly fine and rolled my eyes at his concern."I am fine, Comrade."_

_His look of concern soon turned into one of slight anger and annoyance as he asked me "Where did you get that stake from?"_

_Dimitri had hidden my stake so that I wouldn't be able to use it but I had found it anyways and had hidden it beneath my dress, unknown to Dimitri. He had strictly warned me to stay away from it and fighting while I was healing. But I couldn't leave without a stake for anything could happen. And it did._

"_Did you really think that I would leave without it?"I asked with a slight smirk._

"_Roza do you have any idea how scared I was when I see you hitting the wall? If Lissa hadn't healed you, you could have gone into a coma. You shouldn't have been fighting. I could have lost you and I don't think that I can handle that."_

_I did not know that my injuries were that grave. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he thought about how he could have lost me._

"_I am sorry Dimitri."I said, moving closer towards him." And to make up for it I promise you that I will not leave this room or do any strenuous activity till I am completely healed."_

"_Do you really mean that?"he asked surprise clearly visible on his face as I was not one to remain inactive for long._

"_I promise."_

"_I love you Roza"_

"_I love you too Dimitri" I said as I pulled him closer to me just as our lips met._

END OF FLASHBACK

But today, I started my guardian duties again. As I was dressing up for my first day as Lissa's guardian, I had just one thought on my mind: Rose Hathaway is back to kick some ass.

**Hey everyone. This is my first ever fan fiction aside from the one-shot I posted earlier today. It's called "A Night Went Wrong Yet Right "Hope that you check it out.**

**I hope that you all liked the chapter and I promise that there with loads of twist coming in story. So if you want to read it, all you have to do is review because I really need some encouragement to write this fanfic.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**I forgot to mention that unless I get 10 reviews I won't be posting the next chapter. As soon as they are posted I will delete this A.N. and post the next chapter. So start reviewing!**


End file.
